Service providers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. In particular, these include services for sharing information, content and communications among select users (e.g., group sharing). By way of example, a recipient of a phone call or other communication at their mobile device may wish to have the call, and all future calls, shared with a group of peer mobile device users. Unfortunately, there is currently no solution for enabling a communication intended for one recipient to be automatically shared with a group of other mobile devices via a cellular network.